


I'm A Supergirl

by thegingermidget



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegingermidget/pseuds/thegingermidget
Summary: Lena is a supergirl. She is strong, confident, determined, and hardworking. Kara admires her best friend so much because she is such a beautiful person, but what if it's more than that? Does Kara love Lena Luthor?





	I'm A Supergirl

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the first Kara x Lena fic I've completed, but I've had a few in the works for a while. This one came a bit easier because it was based on a song I heard recently, [Supergirl](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=31tiWX-8bdc) by Anna Naklab. I just thought it fit the two of them and then I saw the music video and wow the two girls look just like them. Maybe if I have more time in the future I'll write an au about the two of them robbing convenience stores as they travel cross country. In the meantime, enjoy!

Kara sees the way Lena pushes herself every day. She flirts with the brink of exhaustion just to keep her company running, to keep her name in the news for the right reasons, and to bring National City and the world into the future. 

That’s why Kara brings her coffee, maybe not every day, but often enough.

Every time she does, Lena’s face lights up almost despite itself. She bites her lip to keep from grinning. It twists Kara up inside.

“Well, thank you, but you know I have an assistant for this sort of thing.” Lena takes a small sip of the coffee anyway.

“You know you wouldn’t remember to take care of yourself if it weren’t for me.” 

“I’m a big girl, Kara Danvers. You don’t need to take care of me.” 

Lena sits down on the couch in her office. She sits off to the side, leaving enough room for Kara to join her. Kara sees the darkness under her eyes, clear as day. Most days, she does a better job of hiding it. If Kara didn’t know better, she would say that Lena hadn’t slept last night.

As though to prove her right, Lena pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs. She looks as though that exhaustion might turn to tears any minute now.

“Are you okay?” asks Kara. She’s almost sure that she knows exactly what Lena is about to say. Kara wraps an arm around her, holding her together and not willing to be any farther apart. Lena’s hand finds hers and squeezes it, just to acknowledge that it’s there, it’s appreciated, and Kara is wanted.

“I’m alright, I got home late last night, but you know how it is.” 

Lena leans back into the couch. Her dark hair spills out behind her onto the cushions. It’s a little messier than usual, but beautiful just the same. Kara doubted anyone but she could have noticed something was off. Lena looks like she could fall asleep right then and there. Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing. 

“Yeah, I guess I do.”

“Somethings are more important than a good night’s sleep.” Lena looks at her out of half shaded eyes. She smiles at her before closing her eyes again, using Kara’s visit as an excuse to stop for the first time in hours. 

Kara wants to brush away the lock of hair that has fallen across Lena’s face. She looks like a princess, a sleeping beauty waiting to be awoken with a kiss. Almost beyond her control, she starts to reach out when Lena opens her eyes again. 

With a small groan, she turns herself towards Kara, still languid and sleepy. “And I can handle a few all-nighters. I’m a supergirl.”

The word falls effortlessly from Lena’s mouth, but for a moment Kara is shocked. It takes a second to realize that for once, the word ‘supergirl’ has nothing to do with her. When she does, it sends a thrill through her. Lena is a supergirl. She is strong, confident, determined, and hardworking. She tirelessly works towards the good. If anyone is a supergirl, besides Supergirl, it could be Lena. 

“Oh yeah? Do you have any powers, supergirl?” 

With her head leaned back to the sky, she says, “I can fly.” 

Lena looks up at the ceiling before checking with Kara. She has another one of those smiles on her face. Does she know what that does to Kara? Can she have any idea?

She is one part mischievous and another part sincere. There’s something coy in the way she bats her eyes, but is she really flirting? She has ‘I want you’ eyes, but are they just for her? The whole effect drives Kara crazy. 

But… Lena is a friend, a very pretty, attractive… gorgeous, smart, amazing friend. 

It is Kara’s turn to bite her lip. There’s a chance she might be drooling.

“What about you? Do you have any superpowers?”

“Me?” asks Kara with a nervous laugh. Her heart is beating rapidly.

“Yes you. You are my supergirl. My intrepid reporter working day and night to serve justice, but do you have any other superpowers?”

They haven’t changed positions, but suddenly the space between them seems infinitely small. Kara can feel every breath that Lena takes. She smells like the coffee that was placed down on the table some time ago. It’s a wonder she hasn’t noticed Kara’s racing heart. Gosh, that would be embarrassing. 

“I…” Kara needs a moment to compose herself, but how can she when Lena is right there, when she’s looking at her like that, when she just wants to kiss that goddess smile so badly.

“I guess… I can make myself invisible,” Kara murmurs eventually. She silently curses the part of her that can’t seem to stop talking. In tense situations, she starts to ramble.

Invisible? Why did she say invisible? 

“Why would you ever want to be invisible?” asks Lena. All hints of sleep have left her eyes as she peers right into her with single-minded devotion.

Once again, Kara can’t choke back her nervous laughter. “You know…” How was she going to dig herself out of this? “Sometimes you just want the world to look right past you so that just for one moment, you can fade into the background.”

“I think you’re lying to me,” says Lena. Kara isn’t sure what to say, her brow furrows over the rim of her glasses. “I don’t believe you.” Lena leans in undeniably close, practically sitting in Kara’s lap. “There is no way anyone could overlook you.”

If Lena didn’t first, Kara would have been forced to. With those words, she feels a pull in her chest and needs to act on it, immediately.

Lena guides Kara’s mouth to hers, tilting Kara’s chin to reach her lips. She moves swiftly and kisses hard with fierce promise. A sigh escapes Kara’s lips, the last remnant of all of her previous reservations. She opens up under Lena’s insistent pressure, leaning into it with all of the pent up frustration she’d been harboring throughout their friendship. Why couldn’t it have always been like this? Why did they ever have to pretend?

In a breath, Kara comes to realize her current situation. She is kissing Lena Luthor. Lena Luthor is kissing her. This isn’t some dream about how soft her hair is or how nice it would be to touch those perfect lips, this is real. Not only did Lena Luthor want to kiss her, she wanted to kiss Lena. After spending so long chasing after Mon-El and trying to change him, had she really overlooked these feelings?

Kara has her hands tangled in Lena’s hair as the other girl trails kisses along the crest of her chin down to her neck and lower. An obscene moan escapes Kara’s lips and Lena grins against her skin.

“I thought you’d like that,” she says. She so beautiful and cocky, Kara leans in to kiss the smile off her face. Her hands wander lower and Kara’s cheeks flush red when she realizes she’s palming Lena’s ass.

The meaning behind Lena’s words slowly starts to dawn on her. ‘I thought you’d like that.’ So she’s been thinking about doing this? She’s been thinking about kissing her? 

“You’ve thought about this before?” asks Kara. She’s gasping, breathless and undone. As she catches her breath, Kara notices how she’s made her way into Lena’s lap. Her legs wrap around Lena’s slim waist. 

Lena looks up at her as though she is everything. “Of course, I have. Haven’t you?”

After a second of stuttering, “Well, no, not exactly. I mean I never, I didn’t think… You… or me. I didn’t even think I was or liked…” She’s rambling again, but Kara is trying desperately to make Lena understand what she herself isn’t sure she understands. “I thought you were beautiful, and smart, and wonderful. I’ve always thought you were a supergirl. I just never thought that I wanted that, wanted you that way.”

Lena nods as though she understands, but she can’t, not yet. Kara isn’t done.

“But I do and I did then too. I just couldn’t see it until you were right here in front of me. You spelled it out for me. You are my supergirl, Lena Luthor.”

For the first time all day, Lena actually blushes.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on tumblr [@keep-on-leggin](https://keep-on-leggin.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
